Strangers
by Twist Tie
Summary: Olivia gets a ride home from John.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Dick Wolf does.

A/N: This is my first story comments are greatly appreciated. I like criticism.

Olivia leaned back in her chair and yawned. It was 5:47 and she was finally getting to go home. Elliott had left already at 4:00 to go to Kathleen's soccer game. Liv looked over to the right and saw Detective John Munch working on a case. She walked over behind him and looked over his shoulder at the file.

She grabbed his shoulder and said, "So, you're still working the Brown case, eh?"

He jumped. "God, Olivia, you don't have to sneak up on me like that, you know?"

She laughed, "I like sneaking up on you, John, your expressions are priceless."

"You're funny, Benson."

"Hey now you don't have to call me 'Benson'. It's not like we're strangers."

"You're right, I just think it's much more professional."

"Since when is your skinny ass ever professional?"

"You know, Olivia, you could be a comedian."

She rolled her eyes. "So, my chauffer is off today. Could you give me a ride home?"

"Oh well, since that's the case, sure I'll drive you."

"You're such a nice man, John."

"Yeah, that's me, John the nice guy."

He stood up, closed the file, grabbed his coat and keys and followed Liv out to the elevator. Damn, she had a nice ass. Damn it. He shook his head. He shouldn't be having these thoughts while he was at work…especially about Liv…she would kick his ass if she knew what was going through his head right now.

"Hey Liv?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Hold the elevator for me. I've gotta take a leak."

"Charming. But hurry up."

He pushed open the door to the bathroom and began to do his business. Just then Liv walked in.

"Hurry up you old man."

"This old man needs his privacy, thank you very much."

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's not like you don't have three ex-wives who haven't seen your package. After them why worry about me?"

"Just go call the elevator for me."

"Fine, I'll be waiting."

When he came out of the bathroom Liv was stepping onto the elevator platform.

"You think you took long enough, Grandpa?"

"Haha, very funny."

"Yeah, you know damn right I am."

"Oh yes, Olivia, you're a comic genius."

She smiled. "You're right, John, you're the funny one."

"And to think I'm not married."

The elevator dinged. They had arrived at the bottom floor.

"Why don't you ever date?"

"Who said I didn't?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean for a man your age you're not that bad looking."

"Do you know how many women are looking for a man my age?"

"No."

He held the door open for her.

"Exactly, usually when women find out my age it turns them away."

"Why? You can't be more than 52…"

"I wish."

He unlocked the door and got in. Olivia looked at the expression on his face. It was a very sad one. She wished she shouldn't have brought up this whole conversation. She got in closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns these characters, not me.

A/n: Sorry I haven't written in so long. Like everyone else I'm a human being and I have things that needed to be taken care of. I've had to rewrite most of the chapters I'd already written for this story since my computer has recently been reformatted. I had stupidly forgotten to save them to a disk. But enough about that…on with the story.

* * *

Liv watched out the window as she and John passed the tall New York City buildings. They were in complete silence until she heard his stomach growl. She then realized that she was feeling awfully hungry herself.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna get some take out and go back to my place and eat?"

"Well I'd love to, Olivia, but I'm sure you've got-"

"Nonsense," she interrupted, "I'm a single woman, I've got nothing to do other than sit home and watch television."

"Well, I guess so. But I can't stay for long."

"Well that's okay. There's this great little Chinese place about a block from my apartment, just pull over right here. I'll go get it. What do you want?"

"Erm, just get me whatever you get."

She smirked and opened the door and started walking towards the Chinese place. A gust of wind blew and she shivered. She walked a few more feet and then opened the door to the restaurant she went up to the counter and ordered and waited for the food.

'Oh God,' she thought, 'what have I gotten myself into? I mean John's a wonderful man…and awfully attractive…but I shouldn't get stuff like this started with a co-worker. What the fuck was I thinking? Well I guess I'll just have to exercise some self control when we get to my place. But that's going to be really hard to do. God, why did I have to-'

"Order number 5985," the oriental man behind the counter called out.

"Oh shit that's mine." She grabbed the food and hurried out the door and got into the warm car.

"You take long enough?"

"Hey, it's not my fault they were slow tonight."

John put the car into drive and eased back out onto the road. In less than two minutes they had arrived in front of Olivia's building.

John grabbed the bag of food and Olivia dug her keys out of her pocket then they both rushed to the door of her building. John could feel the cold evening air stinging his face. He knew his nose was about to turn red. How embarrassing would that be? After walking up two flights of stairs they arrived at her apartment.

"Geez, Olivia, how did you expect an old man like me to make it up all of those stairs?"

She smiled and unlocked the door. She walked in and threw her keys down on the table next to the door and turned on a small black lamp.

John sat the bag of food down on the bar in the kitchen. The apartment was small but he liked it. It was much cozier than his own apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I know it's not much, but hey, I'm only one woman. I don't need a lot of stuff."

"I love your apartment. It's nice."

"I'm sure you don't mean that."

"No, I really do. It's cozy."

"And by cozy I suppose you mean small?"

"That too."

"Well, do you want a beer or something?"

"Sure."

Liv opened the door to the little white refrigerator and pulled out two Heinekens and set them down on the bar. She opened the drawer to the left of the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle opener, opened the bottles, put the opener away, and closed the drawer.

She smiled at him and said, "Cheers."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns these characters…yadda, yadda, yadda…

Olivia tilted her head back and downed the rest of her beer. She swallowed it and grinned at John.

"You done?" she inquired.

"Yeah, let me get that."

She handed him her trash and gave him a small seductive smile.

He saw that look in her eye…the one that he hadn't seen in so long and he suddenly became uneasy. He took her trash and put it in the trash can and turned to look at her.

"Uh…Liv…I…uhm…I think I should be going now…"

"Oh, come on, stay for just a little bit and let's talk."

"Well…I uhm…I don't-"

"Oh, come on, what are you afraid of? It'll be fun."

"Well…okay…I guess…but just for a little while…"

"Okay…do you want another beer?"

"Oh…no…I don't think so…I'm good."

She shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator and got out another beer, opened it, and took a long sip of it.

"So, tell me, why don't you have a girlfriend or anything?"

He frowned and a sad look came over his face. "Well…I uh...I guess I just haven't met the right woman…"

"John…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything…"

"No, I'm not upset, it's just that…well…I don't know…"

Liv didn't say anything and finished her beer.

"I better—"

John didn't get to finish his sentence. Olivia had reached right across the table and kissed him. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"John, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that for."

"Uh…well…Olivia...well I…uhm…"

"John."

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He did as he was told. He didn't want her to know this but he had secretly had a crush on her ever since she started working in SVU. He kept on kissing her as they moved to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and helped her take her shirt off. As he was kissing all the way down her body she took her bra off and moaned slightly. John took his shirt and his pants off and got on top of her in his boxers and kissed her gently and then proceeded to kiss her neck and then down to her chest, he got to her breasts then he licked them and she moaned softly. Kissing her all the way down to the waist of her pants he unbuttoned them and helped her take them off and he slid her panties down to her ankles and then all the way off and tossed them in the floor. He stopped for a second to admire her beautiful body.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Liv, everything's perfect…you're perfect."

He kissed her.

"Hang on." She rolled over and pulled a condom out of her nightstand and handed it to him. He put it on and kissed her gently then he started making love to her.

Finally, three hours later he rolled off of her and smiled at her then kissed her gently again.

They laid in the bed cuddling until they both fell asleep. Seven hours later they were awakened by the sound of a ringing phone. Liv sat straight up in the bed and then scrambled to get the phone. It was Cragen.

"Benson."

"Where the hell are you?"

"At home, Cap, something wrong?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you and Munch all morning, you wouldn't happen to know where he is do you?"

"Oh, no, I don't…I'll be there in half an hour, Cap." She hung up the phone.

"John, we have to get up and go to work. Something's up."

"Sure, would you hand me my pants?"

They both got dressed in silence and walked out the door together.


End file.
